Overwhelming
by DivergentNephil
Summary: All Ella has felt lately was a sense of overwhelming anxiety, like it was going to crush her. But Max is always there for her.


**This fanfic isn't totally around bullying, but it's in honor of Amanda Todd. R.I.P. No one deserves to be bullied. And that one mistake you made shouldn't have added up to all that bullying.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Ella stared at the clock. Just half an hour until she could go home, and cry. She didn't dare cry here, where she'd get teased. And her mom had texted her saying the Flock was staying over, which made her more impatient to get home.

"And that's how 'a' square plus 'b' square equals the hypotenuse of a right angle triangle." Her math teacher droned on.

What seemed like ages later, the bell rang. Ella had math homework, plus she had some kind of French skit, a Science project and Socials test. The overwhelming sense of anxiety ate up at Ella as she got her stuff from her locker and walked home, feeling like Atlas, a Titan who carried the weight of the world.

Walking home, she came to the fork in the path she always came to. Instead of taking the fast way, she thought maybe the long, scenic route would cheer her up. She passed under the blossom trees and a soft breeze swept by. A small smile flit across her face as her worries seemed to fade.

She only hoped she wouldn't run into _them_.

"Hey! It's Ella who has no friends!" The jeering of the boys pushed her forward. The smile was gone, she started speed walking now, she couldn't run with all her books. What a day to take the "scenic" route.

"You aren't special. You're ugly and can't do anything right. We've seen your test marks. How did you pass third grade with _that _brain?"

Ella blinked back tears. True, she waas failing, but only Socials, the class where she was with this, this _bullies._

This was why Ella wanted to cry. All the homework, the limited time to do the homework, and the fact she didn't have anytime to make friends. She'd make friends, but they'd drift apart, since everyday she was piled with homework, extra assignments given because she didn't finish the previous work, and dance classes. Piano as well, and there was a concert coming up, she had to do a song she couldn't play at all

But back to the problem at hand.

"What crap were you spewing, saying you had a sister. A sister who was Maximum Ride. Really? The girl all over the news? Please, you have no one."

Her sister had everything. The wings, the family. Ella's family had only her mother, who she fought constantly with. Her mother meant well, but she was so over was full out running, "leave me alone." She yelled as she ran into the trail that would take her home.

"No, this is more fun." One of the boys jeered. She was at a dead end now, having taken the wrong turn.

She faced them, putting on a brave face. "You're wrong, I do have a sister and she _is_ Maximum Ride. Stop picking on me and go dig yourself a hole." That part was pushing it, she saw now on the five boys faces.

"You little-"

"She said leave her alone." Ella almost cried with relief when she saw Max land in front of her, her large wings blocking Ella. "Now leave her alone. If I hear that you're bullying her ever again I will grab your arms and break them, them I'll take your skulls and crack them on a rock." Max said calmly.

When the boys didn't leave, her face turned angry. "Or I can just castrate you..."

The boys ran. "Are you okay Ella?" Max turned around, almost clipping Ella in the face with her wings, a look of concern replacing the angry one.

"No." Ella said in a small voice. She broke down and sat down heavily on the ground. "It's all too much! The homework and the bullying and the dance classes I don't even want to do! It's too much! And mom isn't any help at all! She keeps pressuring me to do more stuff and to be able to do it well. I have to memorize stupid scales and do my theory homework, as well as like, a dozen songs for piano" Ella cried. She knew she sounded whiny and bratty, but she had to get everything out. She felt like a bottle of pop after being shook, bubbling, fizzing and feeling like she was going to explode.

Max sat down and held Ella. Ella could tell from the stiffness that Max didn't usually hug people.

"I know how you feel. Having to save the world and having a stupid voice in my head that keeps pressuring me is overwhelming." Max smiled. "But it will get better. I'm not just saying that. Have you ever asked mom to help you with your homework?"

"No..." Ella said sheepishly, drying her eyes on her sleeve.

"Get her to help you. Just use a few hours and get it all done. The bullying is taken care of, if it happens again I'll do what I promised to them."

Ella giggled. "And the dance classes? Ew." Max wrinkled her nose, Ella laughed at her expressions. "Ask mom if you can drop any. I was talking to her today, she was raving at you ability to do ballet, jazz, and contemporary."

"Really?" Ella asked.

"Uh huh. And your piano playing is apparently beautiful. You have to play for me." Max said. "Nudge used to take lessons from some guy named Alex. But she quit."

Ella pondered this. "She said it was beautiful?"

"Yup. If you ask nicely and tell mom about all this, I'm sure she'll let you drop a dance class. That will free up some of your time."

"Thanks Max, you've made me feel much better."

"I'm your sister, I'll always be there for you"

* * *

**Review review review**


End file.
